


Ditch the Glasses

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Glasses, Hand Jobs, M/M, Makeover, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Everyone knows the first thing to go in a makeover is the glasses. Even if the made-over person needs them to see.





	Ditch the Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta CleopatraIsMyName, who was awesome, even though I sprung this on her with no warning!

“What you need is a makeover,” Hermione said with a sigh as she tossed yet another shirt in the growing pile of rejects. “I hate makeovers. Can we please call Ginny now?”

“No! It’ll be weird! Won’t it?” Harry kicked his skinny jeans off in frustration. Wearing only his pants, he scowled at the pile of clothes. Why was this so hard? How was it nothing he owned was good enough for a night out? So what if Harry never went out. He should still own something worth going out in.

Ron snorted from the bed and tossed his magazine aside, “You know Ginny is better at this than Hermione and me. Plus, she’s got Ian now and I assure you she doesn’t give two fucks who you’re dating.”

Harry growled and sat on the end of the bed, dropping his head in his hands. “Fine! Call her!” She’d only hear about it from Hermione anyway, might as well let her see the disaster firsthand.

“Oh thank goodness!” Hermione sighed as she hurried from the room to floo Ginny.

Ron kicked Harry’s hip, “Hey, no moping! You’re going to find some charming bloke and he’ll fuck you blind. It’s gonna be great!”

“You and I both know I’m going to make an utter tit of myself and die a virgin.” While Ron laughed himself silly, Harry summoned a dressing gown so he wouldn’t feel so exposed when Ginny arrived.

Just one night of fun to get off with someone else. Break the seal, so to speak, so he could stop being so nervous and just flirt and date and fuck and find a boyfriend so he could fuck regularly and get married and adopt babies and all those things that seemed to come so easy to everyone else. Ugh, but no pressure, he whined to himself.

Ginny blew in like a whirlwind with a big hug and smacking kiss for Harry. “I’m so glad you called me! You should have done it sooner!” She looked around at the mess. “Wow. Is this everything you own?”

“Yes,” Hermione said, also surveying the mess. “We tried some things on but nothing felt quite right.”

“You’re going to Snapdragon? Probably none of this will work.” Ginny nibbled her lip while she quickly sorted through Harry’s clothes.

“You look to be in good hands,” Ron said, patting Harry on the back. “So we’ll just be on our way. Good luck, mate! Don’t share any details in the morning!”

“He’s lying,” Hermione said as Ron took her hand. “Tell me everything tomorrow!” She laughed as she followed Ron out of Harry’s bedroom.

“Okay. Try this and we’ll make a few alterations.” Ginny thrust a shirt and jeans at him and clapped her hands. “This is gonna be great!”

\--------

It didn’t feel so great once Harry got to the club. His clothes didn’t feel like his clothes anymore and his hair didn’t feel like his hair. And for some reason, Ginny had insisted he ditch the glasses, despite his protests.

“They’re hideous!”

“I need them to see!”

“They cover your whole face!”

“I need them to see!”

“In every makeover in every film we’ve ever seen, they always ditch the glasses. Everyone knows it’s the first step!”

“I need them to see!”

“Quit bitching! A spell will fix it for a while!”

And so a spell it was. Harry wasn’t sure if it was the corrective spell or the flashing lights in the muggle club but he was already developing a headache. He should have asked a friend to come with him, but he didn’t want anyone witnessing his horribly embarrassing failure if no one wanted to go home with him.

This wasn’t so bad, though. The music wasn’t to his taste and the vodka gimlet he was drinking wasn’t as good as he could get at the Leaky. But there were also dozens of fit men dancing and he couldn’t get that at the Leaky.

Three drinks in and he was ready to brave the dance floor. When somewhere around song three or four the vision spell started to wear off, Harry wanted to curse Ginny. He reluctantly shimmied away from his partner to find a hidden corner where he could renew the spell. Unfortunately, all the corners were filled with snogging couples.

Harry had to settle for a notice-me-not charm by the fire exit. He took a few deep breaths before casting the vision correcting spell but must have messed it up somehow because all it did was make his eyes burn and water. Fuck. He was going to kill Ginny!

Shoving his wand back in his pocket, he made for the exit. Time to call it a night and try again when he didn’t have well meaning ‘friends’ ruining everything. He was skirting the dance floor when a hand shot out and twirled him around. In reflex, Harry grabbed at the arms that held him and gave the biceps a gentle squeeze.

“Well, well, well! Fancy meeting you here!” a loud voice shouted above the noise. His partner’s hands pressed against his lower back, knocking their hips together. “You do know what naughty boys do in a place like this, don’t you?” 

Harry couldn’t make out much of anything anymore. Just a blond head and pale skin. Both were almost glowing in the flashing lights of the club. The man’s head ducked down to ‘whisper’ in his ear, “Are you here for the same reason I am?”

If this guy was looking to get laid, then yes. 

“Absolutely,” Harry said, nuzzling into the other man’s neck and kissing along his jaw. The cologne he wore smelled delicious and made Harry want to lick it all off. The man’s hands squeezed Harry’s arse as he ground his hips against Harry. Harry turned his head to kiss him properly. Even this close, he couldn’t see much thanks to the flashing lights. He had to nibble along until his lips finally slanted over the other man’s properly. And, oh gods, how this man could kiss. 

Harry’s experience was limited to a few kisses here and there, but he knew this would be something he remembered forever. Even if it felt more like a fantasy than reality, what with his vision blurred as it was. When fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt to caress the skin of his belly and lower back, Harry moaned and rolled his hips.

“I never would have guessed. Want to get out of here?” At Harry’s nod, the blond pulled him to the door. Harry hurried to keep pace as they wove through the crowd. “My place okay with you?”

“Yeah, sure.” Harry didn’t care where they were going. Surely this bloke had a bathroom at his place where Harry could fix his vision before things got going. He could handle a muggle until then. He only hoped the man wasn’t a hideous troll. Although he smelled good enough that might not even matter.

Out on the pavement, the blond continued pulling him around the corner. “Hold on tight.” He wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and Harry bit back a shriek at the tug of apparition.

A wizard. Fuck.

They landed with an ‘oomph’ in a dimly lit room. A rising panic made Harry scramble back but the other wizard followed, his hands and mouth continuously moving over Harry. 

“Wait!” Harry said, trying to reach for his wand.

“Wait for what?” the man said, whipping his shirt over his head. “You said you wanted this.” He started to reach for Harry.

But Harry used the distraction to pull his wand out. “Back up or I will hex your face off!”

“Woah!” Hands up in surrender, the blond man took several steps backward. “No need for that now! It was just a bit of fun. If you’re not - “

“Shut it!” Harry growled. “Just shut up for a moment!” Feeling reasonably certain the other man was going to stay still, Harry tried to focus on the vision spell. It took two tries but finally the spell took hold and he could see.

Draco Malfoy.

“What the fuck! Malfoy?”

Malfoy’s face screwed up in confusion. “Yes! Who did you think I was?”

“No fucking clue! I couldn’t see a damn thing!” Harry’s eyes darted around the tidy bedroom. He barely took in the details, too worried about the situation he found himself in. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! What was he going to do now?

“If you can’t see without your glasses, why would you go out without them?” Malfoy’s hands dropped and he obviously struggled with keeping his laughter back.

Harry threw his hands up in frustration, “I don’t know! Ginny was tossing spells at my clothes and hair and she dug her heels in on the glasses and - that’s not the point. What am I going to do now?” Harry gripped his wand. “You - you’re not going to tell anyone, are you?”

Malfoy snorted, “Of course not! I was in a muggle club for the same reason you were - anonymity.” He turned his arm to show the faded Dark Mark on his arm. “I’m not exactly welcome in magical clubs.”

Harry licked his lips and jiggled his wand trying to decide what to do. This wasn’t going to work. An anonymous hook-up was what he wanted so that if it was terrible, he could forget it entirely. And if it was amazing, he could remember it fondly forever. Malfoy wasn’t anonymous. He was a complication. 

With a sigh, Harry dropped his wand, “Can I Apparate from here?”

Malfoy slouched in obvious disappointment. “You have to go outside.” As Harry turned to leave, he called out, “Wait!” Malfoy crossed his arms over his bare chest. “Can I - “ he cleared his throat and licked his lips. “Can I just see you?” His eyes flicked down to Harry’s groin. “It’s just - this is probably my only chance and I’ll regret it forever if I don’t at least ask.”

Choking on air, Harry’s eyes bugged out in shock. What the fuck? 

But Malfoy kept talking, smooth and seductive. “I’ll show you mine. Surely you’re curious. Haven’t you always wondered if you’re bigger than me?” His hand squeezed the bulge in his trousers. With one eyebrow raised in question, he slipped the button free and fiddled with the zip fastening.

Harry’s mouth flooded at the thought. Actually, yeah, he _had_ wondered. He wasn’t huge himself but he was a decent size. It would be fun, purely for research purposes, to see how he measured up. Oh fuck, they wouldn’t actually measure, would they?

Malfoy lowered the zip and shimmied out of his trousers, kicking them aside. His tight pants stretched over his erection and Harry couldn’t look away. His own prick throbbed and he wanted his jeans off, if only to relieve the pressure. That was it - just to relieve the pressure. Before he could examine his motives too closely, he awkwardly shoved his jeans down his thighs, unwilling to drop his wand. Malfoy’s smile was wicked as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, exposing the creamy skin of his hips. He waited expectantly for Harry to do the same.

If this was some sort of weird competition that Harry didn’t understand, he certainly wasn’t going to lose. With a silent spell, he banished all his clothes to the floor. He felt cold and exposed but it was worth it to see the shock, and then delight, on Malfoy’s face. Quickly, Malfoy followed suit and they stood facing each other, both naked and hard.

Now what? From this distance, Malfoy looked to be about the same size. They’d probably have to actually measure to see for certain. Was there a spell for that? Fuck if Harry was conjuring a ruler.

Malfoy sauntered toward him with an appreciative grin. He bit his lip and winked, “I knew you’d be amazing. You know, there’s no need to run off.” He stroked himself a few times, making Harry’s heart race as he tracked the movement. “I could suck you if you wanted. It’s the least I can do for ruining your night with someone else.”

That was true. Really, Harry couldn’t get dressed and go _back_ to the club and start over. And he’d _really_ hoped to get off with someone else. And Malfoy was already sinking to his knees, brushing against Harry’s skin on the way down. 

“I’m not - “ Harry gasped as Malfoy lightly nuzzled the hair around his prick. “I’m not returning the favor.” He squelched a squeak as Malfoy licked at his bollocks. 

Harry knew fuck-all about giving a blow job and he wasn’t about to embarrass himself with Malfoy by trying. But Malfoy didn’t seem to care about reciprocity as he licked along Harry’s cock. Slowly he took in as much as he could, moaning as Harry hit the back of his throat.

Most of Harry’s ‘experience,’ if one could call it that, came from the smutty novels he’d read and reread dozens of times. He liked that better than pictures of real people, which always made him feel uncomfortable. He couldn’t suspend his disbelief enough to forget the dozens of other people in the room for filming and photographing and lighting and makeup and food service and whatever else. Words on a page let him get wonderfully lost in the feelings in his own body.

And none of it was at all like this experience now. Malfoy’s mouth was so much hotter and slicker than Harry could have imagined. Harry’s legs trembled as Malfoy brought him to the brink and held him there for an eternity. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Harry finally buried one in Malfoy’s hair. Malfoy must have taken that for permission for more because his hands slid up the back of Harry’s thighs for leverage as he sucked all of Harry’s cock down.

The feel of Malfoy’s tongue undulating against his entire prick sent Harry catapulting over the edge with a low groan. He curled forward as the force of his orgasm made his muscles contract. His hand probably gripped too hard at Malfoy’s hair but he couldn’t help it, couldn’t control any of his muscles. His legs turned to jelly and Malfoy had to help him down to the floor.

Harry sat for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Malfoy watched with hooded eyes, stroking his own cock all the while. It drew Harry’s eye and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to make Malfoy soar as high as he had. He leaned in to kiss Malfoy, running his hands down Malfoy’s torso until their hands bumped. Harry took hold of Malfoy’s cock and started stroking it himself, slowly at first to get the feel of it.

His earlier assessment was correct, that it was nearly the size of his own. That meant it settled just right in his palm and Harry could wank Malfoy as easily as he wanked himself. He marveled at the hard flesh in his hand, then frowned as the details began to soften and fade. His hand moved faster, as though that would help his vision return to normal. But no, it all became a blur of pale skin.

“Malfoy…” Harry whined softly. His face scrunched up, trying to take in the details of the pale face in front of him. He shook his head with a scowl. “Damn it!”

“You’re - you’re doing fine. So good… yes… “

Harry could make out the darker pink of Malfoy’s tongue as it swept across his lips. Malfoy’s mouth hung open as he gasped and Harry had to kiss him. At least then, he’d need to close his eyes and he could tell himself he wasn’t missing anything.

Malfoy came without warning, blowing hard into Harry’s mouth with a groan. He gripped Harry’s biceps hard enough to bruise as he moved his head to rest against Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s hand was coated in his release and he hated that he couldn’t see much beyond a splotch of white against his skin.

“Ah, Potter… that was… so good,” Malfoy sighed. He found his wand and cleaned Harry’s hand. “I suppose you’re leaving now?” Malfoy stood and started pulling his clothes back on.

Harry looked around, trying to discern his pants amidst the lumps and shapes around him. “Er, yeah. I should go.” 

He should go. Even though he didn’t really know what Malfoy’s face looked like when he came. Because he didn’t care what Malfoy’s face looked like when he came. He didn’t know if Malfoy’s eyes shut tight from the pleasure of it all. He didn’t know if Malfoy bit his lip, or scrunched up his face. He didn’t know if Malfoy was a cuddler or if he made a good breakfast. In all the stories, lovers shared breakfast the next day. Unless it was like a midnight rendezvous in some secret location. But if it was in someone’s home, they always got to stay over and Harry didn’t really want to stay over so why did it matter anyway?

Feeling around, he bumped into his wand and decided another vision spell was going to hurt too much at this point. His eyes burned and he missed his big, stupid, ugly glasses more than ever. He settled on just a spell to dress himself so he wouldn’t have to fumble with his clothes. It mostly went okay. No one cared if his shirt was misbuttoned and his jeans hadn’t fastened themselves. He was just going home and there was no one there to see him. No one at all.

He felt Malfoy’s gaze but couldn’t make out his face. Probably a self-satisfied smirk. Stupid prick. Harry was glad he could forget this moment. Even if it was the best orgasm he’d ever had and he was already forgetting the feel of it so that the memory of it would haunt him until the end of his days. He blinked a few times and tried not to scrunch up his face. That never helped anyway, what with his eyesight being beyond terrible. 

“Potter, are you okay to get home?”

“What? Yeah. I’m fine to Apparate.”

“Did the spell wear off? Can you see right now?” Malfoy stepped closer and peered into Harry’s face. It was clearer now, being only centimetres from Harry’s face, and full of concern, rather than the mocking Harry expected.

“It’s fine,” Harry said, turning to find the door. Except the lighting was dim and the walls sort of blended with whatever might be the door. Maybe that was a door ahead of him but did it lead to a closet or the rest of the flat. House. Shack in the woods. Fuck, where was he even at? Was he within apparition range for his own home?

“I could help you home if you need it,” Malfoy said softly in the same silky voice he’d used earlier. Harry’s cock started to respond to the siren call. Malfoy stood right behind him, his hand snaking around Harry’s waist. “You could show me around. I should see your bedroom at least. Seems only fair,” he whispered in Harry’s ear, “since I showed you mine.” His lips grazed Harry’s neck, making him shiver lightly.

Harry’s prick was at full attention once again. Only fair. Malfoy _did_ show Harry his bedroom and Harry should do the same. Plus, Harry’s glasses were there.

After all the trouble Harry went through for this evening, it seemed he should get all he could out of it. Like a second round but with glasses so he didn’t miss anything. And maybe an offer for breakfast. Just like in all the stories.

“Hold on tight,” Harry said with a wicked grin as he wrapped his arm around Malfoy’s waist.

\--------

“Breakfast was delicious, babe,” Ian said with a wink. He gave Ginny a kiss on her cheek before getting up to open the window for a little owl tapping politely.

Ginny grinned as she unrolled the tiny parchment. “Oh! I hope Harry’s got good news!”

_My dearest Ginny, excellent advice on ditching the glasses! Otherwise I might have brushed off the shag of a lifetime. Over breakfast, we decided to thank you in person. Free for dinner on Tuesday? We can double date with Ian. Much love, Harry._


End file.
